The Ghost and the team
by dajasa
Summary: Superboy was not the first clone Cadmus made, but what if he wasn't even the second, there was something else in Cadmus and now it is out what will happen, M rating is mostly cautionary but may come into play


**A/N so, I understand that my original chapter for Ghost was terrible, but I've improved a lot recently, and I've got the whole series as a guide, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Series will be episodic, but with a few behind the scenes chapters and a bit more detail**

_**Washington D.C**_

_**July 5 00:01 EDT**_

As DR. Desmond turned looking in the direction the brats had run, the cloning chambers burnt and half collapsed behind him, he let out a low growl

"Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus," He Seemed to hesitate, "and Get the Ghost on their tail, Tell him to stay out of sight, we've lost Superboy, if they know about Ghost we're all doomed." He gave the G-Gnome on his shoulder a glare, and it nodded letting out a low rumble, before its horns illuminated.

All around Cadmus Genomorph breeding pods opened, G-elves sprawled across the floor spreading their limbs around, G-trolls thumping and plodding towards the group of young heroes. However it was down what Robin decided was creepy corridor number one, at the end through a bulkhead door that we focus, on a second clone breeding pod, where the Ghost stood, three G-gnomes around him, he was already in combat gear, a skin tight white suit worn underneath a thick Kevlar vest and Kevlar padded skirts, a hood covered his head, all of the armour a dark deep-sea blue colour, on his back were two katana swords, each three feet long, and strapped around his thighs, underneath the armour skirts where two holsters each containing a heavy duty pistol.

The pod slid open and 'Ghost' dropped to the floor landing in a crouch.

· _Orders received: eliminate targets: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin_

· _Query: Why?_

· _Response: They know too much_

· _Query: How should we eliminate?_

· _Status: Aqualad: susceptible to heat, burning, explosions. Use pistols and surrounding area to advantage, incendiary grenades also handy_

· _Status: Robin: Mortal, acrobatic. Swords should be sufficient_

· _Note: use of cloaking necessary for approach,_

· _Statement D-01: fuck yes that guy's a ninja in his own right_

· _Statement A-01: agreed approach carefully_

· _Status: Kid Flash: Speedster, skilled in hand to hand. Use caltrops to slow down, finish off with swords_

· _Query: Necessary?_

· _Response: Yes_

· _Query: Why?_

· _Response: they know too much, this is necessary._

· _Decision: Status Acknowledged, response complete, single combat best option._

· _Error: Anomaly, Superboy is with them._

· _Query: And?_

· _Error: no information available_

· _Status Superboy, Murphy's Law, Assume the worst, and prepare._

· _Statement D-01: Fuck you Desmond_

· _Statement A-01: Quiet, Ghost proceed with action_

The Ghost's Head tilted to the side, psych warfare truly was shit.

He rose to his feet, skirts cascading around him and walked towards the door, as he did so the device on the left side of his belt began to glow, this particular device was shaped like an enlarged poker chip, however mistaken would be the man who assumed that was what it was, in fact this device was an extremely expensive, but robust molecular displacement field generator, it would spread a field across any living matter it touched, and the field would displace any particle it came into contact with. In the event that this description was not enough proof, Ghost strode through the door, the heavy steel rippling slightly, the man pushing through it, almost with no effort.

Striding down the corridor he watched as the four disappeared up the elevator shaft, _this, will not be too hard, _a G-elf sprinted past him and leapt across the elevator shaft, and attempted to scramble up. It fell, of course and let out a screech. Ghost growled and stood in the doorway, watching the elevator pass and then sprang onto the cable and began to climb.

It was, he thought a blatant clue as to where the group had left the elevator, smashing both doors off often had that effect. He leapt through the door and immediately saw the cape of robin retreating around the corner, immediately the device on the right of his belt began to glow and he flickered out of view, the man moved down the corridor, reaching for the katana on his back.

Robin felt a cool breeze across his shoulders, he spun the hairs on the back of his neck raising just for a moment he could have sworn he saw a blurred and rippling silhouette, as if someone was following him

"Rob?" Wally asked "is there something up?" Robin faced his long-time friend, aware of the Genomorph following the group, but he still looked around

"Nothing KF, nothing"

"Right!" Superboy yelled, not bothering to see if everyone else was following simply turning down the corridor, they came to a dead end and stopped

"Great directions Supey, are you trying to get us re-podded!" Confusion crossed superboy's face and he opened his mouth

"I, I don't understand it should be here" and then robin looked at the wall properly and smiled

"KF, what are you yelling about this is-" Then the arm closed around his throat and he was taken off his feet with a small yelp, Kid Flash spun around and charged at whoever had taken his feet out from underneath him, only for the figure to throw a handful of caltrops on the ground, and these were not the normal baubles that he would slip on these were the historical spiked balls, that dug into Wally's feet, he let out a yelp and collapsed, Kaldur charged only for a bullet to collide with his shoulder, and Superboy simply stared.

"What do you want" Kaldur growled through gritted teeth, his eyes and jaw twitching "you do not need to stop us, let us go and we will leave you alone" Robin tilted his head back and looked at the blank white mask the figure wore, and then the man's head shook. Robin only then noted that the man was holding a gun to his head.

There was an awkward silence as the man held the pistol to his head, silent and stoic ensuring he held robin low enough that he could not get to his feet, Wally clutching the sole of his foot, Kaldur pressing down on the wound in his shoulder, superboy seemed to have frozen up his fists clenched, eyes wide with small pupils. Then the pressure was gone from his throat and the white masked figure was gone.

"What the hell!" Wally yelled "Who was that!" he punched the wall

"I do not know, my friend but I fear this may not be the last we see of him" Kaldur said standing up pressing down on his shoulder, Superboy suddenly slumped as if released from a spell.

"Come on," Robin said, letting out a huff, rubbing his sore throat, he reached up and grabbed the vent cover peeling it off "we've got to get out of here"...

_**Mount Justice**_

_**July 8, 08:04 EDT**_

"this cave was the original secret sanctuary for the justice league, we're calling it into service once again, since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight" Batman turned and glared at the four "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your 'den mother', Black Canary will supervise your training, I will deploy you on missions"

"Real missions?" Robin said with a pointed look, Batman gave him an almost bat-glare

"Yes, but covert"

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said, gesturing at the lightning-bolt insignia on his chest "theres a reason we have these targets on our chests"

"But Cadmus Proves that the villains are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly"

"You five will be that team" Batman said, Robin grinned

"Cool," his grin disappeared a look of confusion on his face "Wait five of us?" all five turned seeing where Batman was looking

"This," he said "is Miss Martian, the Martian Man hunter's niece" Wally smiled nudging Robin in the ribs

"Likin' this gig more every minute" as Kaldur, Wally and Superboy wandered over, Robin turned to face Batman

"You've got something to tell me" Batman said, it was not a question, it was a statement, not a question

"when we were in Cadmus," Robin began "there was something down there, even with Super boy's hearing and everything you taught me, he managed to sneak up on us, he was ready for us, I saw incendiary grenades, on his belt and he had caltrops, he was geared up to take us down"

"You're scared that that means he's equipped to deal with the full league"

"Yep" Robin said, nervousness building in his gut, Batman laid a hand on his shoulder, and gave him the barest of comforting smiles

"We'll look into it, for now get to know your new teammate"

**A/N Yep I really do prefer this sort of backstory for Ghost plus as a warning, we will be skipping to Episode 5, Schooled, as that is when Ghost will actually show up in full**


End file.
